


Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes

by YumKiwiDelicious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sasuke POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumKiwiDelicious/pseuds/YumKiwiDelicious
Summary: The whole is greater than the sum of its parts, but the parts are pretty nice too.|| Established Modern SasuNaru||
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes

HEAD

“Naruto!” 

The warning came a second too late and the previously laughing blonde flailed as Konohamaru sped by on his left, Udon and Moegi trailing behind him dropping fearful apologies. Sasuke watched as his boyfriend struggled to maintain balance on his skates before ultimately losing the battle. Naruto fell flat onto his back and his head hit the surface of the frozen lake with a concerning ‘crack!’. The Uchiha rushed to check on him as Sakura cut a line towards the roudy kids who had knocked down her friend. 

“Ouch,” Naruto grumbled, pushing himself into a sitting position, hand already gripping the back of his skull where it had made contact with the unforgiving ice. “That hurt.”

“No shit, dobe,” Sasuke replied, smacking the younger man’s hand away so he could assess the damage himself. A sizable lump was already forming and the dark haired man frowned as he helped his boyfriend to his feet. He was growing pale.

The lake was no more or less crowded today than any other winter day in their small town. With schools on break Konohamaru and his friends were only one of many groups of children loitering around. The general racket and hassle involved in ice skating had never really appealed to Sasuke, but now even less so. He had only come because Naruto had begged and pleaded, but now he wished he had merely put his foot down and insisted they stay home. Maybe then Naruto wouldn’t have gotten hurt.

Sakura found them again just as they were making their way off the ice and Sasuke informed her with no fanfare that they were done for the day. They both noticed how Naruto made no whiney protests to the contrary and shared a concerned look. The nursing student bid her two friends goodbye, telling Naruto to apply a cold compress as soon as possible, and then was gone. The two men walked back to their tiny apartment in relative silence, Naruto rubbing occasionally at his lump and Sasuke scrambling internally to remember everything he’d ever heard about acute hematomas.

Back at home Sasuke ordered Naruto into his pajamas and met him on the couch with a warm blanket and a cold towel. His boyfriend seemed to catch his second wind then, because he complained about not needing to be babied all the while situating himself so his head was resting right in the center of Sasuke’s lap. They didn’t have a television, they couldn’t afford one, so instead they just talked quietly about what they wanted to do for dinner, what were their work schedules for tomorrow, and so on and so forth. Sasuke kept a critical eye on the raised area hidden within Naruto’s golden hair and felt himself breathing easier as it started to go down. 

He’d do anything to protect this head.

* * *

SHOULDERS

“Higher, dobe!”

Sasuke felt the migraine blooming behind his eyes increase tenfold as he wrestled all the willpower he could manage to not toss his boyfriend off his shoulders. They were at a music festival, of all the ridiculous things, and Naruto had whined and complained through the entire opening act about not being able to see over the crowd of strangers. The Uchiha had finally had enough and without even asking, hoisted the blonde man up onto his back as the next band walked out. Naruto had of course taken this as an invitation to crawl further up and sit atop his old nemesis’ shoulders, and he’d been having the time of his life ever since.

“If you want to see better, get taller,” the black haired youth hissed, tightening his grip on Naruto’s knees as he swung his arms and nearly sent them both toppling over. Sweat was absolutely pouring down his neck and back and his hair had been plastered disgustingly to his forehead until Sakura had offered him a spare hair tie. Naruto had abandoned his shirt nearly as soon as they arrived.

“You know you shouldn’t spoil him so much.”

Sakura had to practically shout the unsolicited advice and Sasuke still almost missed over the crowd and his boyfriend’s screaming of the lyrics. The Uchiha glanced over and cut the girl with an annoyed look. She was wearing very stereotypical music festival attire with glitter and face paint in abundance and the cut of her shorts and crop top had garnered more than enough attention from all types of people, Still, she remained by her friends’ sides and even offered to share the load the was Naruto Uzomaki if Sasuke got too tired.

“You’re going to give him a complex.”

“As long as he can see it’s no big deal.”

“Want me to tag in?”

“No.” Sasuke shook his head and pushed his shoulders up a hitch higher causing the blonde upon them to shout excitedly. “He’s not heavy.”

* * *

KNEES

They had been together for years. Practically since childhood most would say though Naruto staunchly defended their status as sworn enemies at that age. Still, after years of antagonizing each other, then tolerating each other, then actually liking each other, then finally getting their heads out of their asses and making it official, the subject of marriage had never been broached. It seemed like too big a word to even fit inside Sasuke’s mouth most days. He had never considered himself someone who could ever be tied down with one person for a few years, let alone forever. Even with the knowledge that that person would be Naruto, he couldn’t wrap his head around it and yet still people would ask. 

_When are you going to propose to Naruto?_

_How come you and Uzomaki aren’t married yet?_

_Don’t you two live together? Why not just make it official?_

It had all gotten to be so much at one point that the Uchiha had actually spat the question across the dinner table one night. Not _the_ question, but more just a suggestion of ‘ _would that ever interest you, maybe?_ ’. Naruto had had a mouthful of ramen and Sasuke thanked that regular occurrence for saving him from hearing whatever the blonde would have said right off the cusp. As it were, he had actually developed some table manners after living with an Uchiha for so long and so chewed over his noodles and thoughts for a quiet moment before finally swallowing and shooting his roommate a shrewd look. 

“Why do you want to know?”

Sasuke had of course jumped on the defense and shot back a rather scathing, “We’re together aren’t we?”

Naruto didn’t rise to the challenge though. In a rare show of restraint and maturity he had merely shrugged and let his eyes wonder their simple little living room thoughtfully. “Well yeah,” he’d agreed, “But that doesn’t mean we have to do what everyone else does. We’re happy aren’t we?”

And that had been that.

Whenever someone questioned why Sasuke hadn’t dropped down on one knee and asked Naruto to marry him after that he had an answer ready.

“We’re already happy.”

* * *

  
  


TOES

It had started as a joke when they were kids; a way to tease the hot headed blonde. However, as years passed and the fine line between hate and love was traversed, it became a show of comfort and affection. A not-so-secret secret that brought the two of them joy and a sense of belonging whenever they did it.

Sasuke had pretty crap circulation along with a whole other slew of minor ailments, and so grew cold very quickly. Nowhere more so than on his toes. The ten tiny digits were like ice cubes whenever they weren’t wrapped in thick socks or a sensible walking shoe. He’d gotten used to it of course, the same way he’d gotten used to his hands always being chilly, but he reveled in the natural sun-like heat his boyfriend gave off.

When Sasuke and Naruto were children and Naruto would visit the Uchiha household, Sasuke would find any excuse for them to eventually wind up on the couch so he could stretch across and press his icy toes to his guest’s side. The blonde would jump and yelp and call him a snow demon and then pile throw pillows between them. When they got older and would lounge in Naruto’s room playing video games, the younger boy always taking the floor so Sasuke could sit on his bed, the Uchiha would swiftly wiggle his frosty piggies up the back of his host’s shirt. The other teen would flail and shriek and wrestle him to the ground before offering him a pair of worn out socks because he was obviously freezing.

  
Now they lived in an apartment with a set of slippers tucked by the door. They had a drawer devoted entirely to socks of all different designs and levels of thickness that the blonde had gifted his boyfriend not so jokingly throughout the years. When they sat on the couch to talk, or eat, or just be together, Naruto subconsciously lifted his thigh so Sasuke could slide his frigid feet underneath. They shared cold _and_ warmth in all aspects of their life together and at night when Naruto’s body temp would rise like a furnace as he slept, Sasuke was glad he had such cold toes to press against the other man’s shins.

**Author's Note:**

> thinking of doing a second chapter from Naruto's POV for "eyes and ears and mouth and nose"  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
